<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🌸Freαĸ Oɴ α Leαѕн🌸 (AU) by Leeuwin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557494">🌸Freαĸ Oɴ α Leαѕн🌸 (AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeuwin/pseuds/Leeuwin'>Leeuwin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Group of Friends, Horror, I Don't Even Know, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leatherface deserves More Love, Movie: Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974), My First Work in This Fandom, My own timeline, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, WTF, Young Adults</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeuwin/pseuds/Leeuwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is dared to go and explore a creepy farm down in Texas, where some horridly brutal murders occured one year ago.<br/>She'll soon regret it. And the others too...</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>This story is placed in my own timeline, following the events of the original TCM movie. The only thing to difer is, Nubbins never died.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Original Female Character(s), Leatherface | Jedidiah Sawyer/Original Female Character(s), OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   When Jenny was a baby, her mother tried to drown her in the sink. Surely the adult couldn't take it anymore, being raped, then having to take care of a baby. </p><p>   So young Jenny landed at Rosewater Orphenage, with only one dirty diaper for clothing, in the cold wind of december.  </p><p>   When Miss Carter found her, she had extreme difficulty to breathe, and her body was almost frozen. Small stalactites could be seen at the extremity of the baby's fingers, as her face took another shade of blue. </p><p>   The doctors had given everything to save the little one, and at the cost of much effort, she opened her eyes and screamed to death. Despite what she had endured, she was alive. " It's a miracle !" the assembly exclaimed. And, as if to support this point, a comet pierced the skies, spreading behind it like a trail of joy.</p><p>   Like most of her classmates, Jenny did not have a last name. She had no reason to have one, since she had no family. She was nicknamed "Jen the Alien" everywhere, after her inability to breathe normally. She had suffered from the after-effects of the sink episode, including a phobia of water and respiratory problems preventing her, in particular, from running or playing sports. Miss Carter had also considered calling a therapist to analyze the child's behavioral disorders. But she had promised Jen to leave her alone. The poor kid already had enough worries ...</p><p>   Very early on, the other residents of the orphanage had designated Jenny as their scapegoat. Without apparent motive, the girl was being pushed or insulted in the corridors, sometimes to the tears. Miss Carter was not immune to the kid's misfortunes, however, she had too much to deal with to deal with herself exclusively.</p><p>   And then Miss Carter died of cancer. Kristina Williston, the new director, was a stunted old woman with a hooked nose. Her husband had been a senior officer in the navy, which seemed to have greatly affected her personality.</p><p>   - Stop with your moans! scolded the woman.</p><p>   - But ... they hit me ...</p><p>   - And what do you want me to do to, eh? I don't give a damn about your stupid stories! It's always with you that there is trouble, you little brat. If you want my opinion, you're just trying to get attention. Well, you know what? It doesn't work with me!</p><p>   Little Jenny had therefore resigned herself to enduring the ordeal of her life in Rosewater. After all, she had braved death twice, she could survive some bullying!</p><p>   So when at twelve, she was raped by the leader of the orphanage gang, no one ever heard of it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1974</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   When she first learnt about what happened, Jenny was shocked. Two days ago, a girl named Sally, the only survivor of what police and medias called the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, talked on the radio.</p><p>   The poor girl seemed in total trauma, shivering and crying. Her pale cheeks were all covered by tears, and she couldn't even speak, drowned in her despair. </p><p>   Of course, Jenny was frightened by the testimony. Psycho family hunting teenagers with a chainsaw, eating them before using their bones to decorate the house?! It was so awful, Jenny had nausea by even thinking of it. </p><p>   - How can someone do that? asked Paloma, as she finished doing her makeup.</p><p>   - Do what ?</p><p>   - C'mon Jen. The whole... thing. Can you even imagine eating human flesh?! That's... Ugh! So gross! </p><p>   Jenny stayed quiet for an instant. She gazed at Paloma, probably her only true friend here, and shrugged.</p><p>   - I don't know, Pal. Why don't you go and ask them, directly?</p><p>   Pal's smile faded, as she rolled her bright blue eyes and gave Jenny a nudge. </p><p>   - You're so silly, my God! the blonde laughed.</p><p>   - Hey, girls! someone shouted behind the door. Ready? </p><p>   - Almost! Pal replied with the same tone. And tell your brother to stop spying us, jeez! I see him through that damned window!</p><p>   - Okay, okay! the masculine voice said.</p><p>   Paloma then looked at her roomate and sighed :</p><p>   - Boys...</p><p>   Jenny smiled and checked her stuff. The bags were all there, she had her Nikon by her neck... Everything was ready! The ginger head took a deep breathe.</p><p>   - No need to stress, said her best friend in a comforting manner. Everything's gonna be fine!</p><p>   Jen nodded and put on her shoes (comfy Adidas sneakers).</p><p>   - It-It's just... (she took a deep breathe again) I don't think it's a good idea...</p><p>   - Hey..., Paloma whispered gently. If you don't want t o come, it's okay. Feel free to stay.</p><p>   - No way I'm letting you alone with these creeps!</p><p>   - <em>Tout doux !</em> These "creeps" are good friends of mine. </p><p>   The ginger head just looked away. After all, she only met Daniel and Karen once, when they were out at a party for Pal's 21 birthday. She remembered how they were so drunk they almost fell asleep in the swimming pool and drowned here... What a nightmare for the young girl, since she couldn't even help them herself, too scared to move. Pete and Will, on the other side, stood with her when her rapist tried to strike again. They were the only people, along with Paloma, to ever help her back at Rosewater...</p><p>   - If you say so...</p><p>   Now they were of age, Pal being 25 and Jen being 23, they were finally free to leave in their own appartment. No more of this creepy orphanage bullshit! Now, they lived an almost normal life, with a job and a living place in Dallas. Well... Paloma had a job, as a waitress in a casual bar. But Jenny, on the other hand... Lambert, her boss, fired her because of her attitude, just a week ago. She wasn't her fault, tho, if an old pervert of a cow-boy tried to grab her ass while she was doing the chores, and she smacked him right across his stupid face! So, goodbye Larry's shop, and goodbye wages! Now, Jenny was desperate to find another job, she couldn't just sit and wait for Pal to buy her everything, right?</p><p>   - Hey! Do you even listen at me? the blonde asked.</p><p>   - Uh, what?</p><p>   The other girl cleared her throat and sight in exhaustion.</p><p>   - Nothing, daydreamer. Will's car is right here, honking from about an eternity. We are waiting for you, Sweetie.</p><p>   - Mmh, then tell him I just need to pee and I come.</p><p>   - So you come, finally? </p><p>   Jen looked up at her friend. She was the one to start all of this, after all. She couldn't just stay safe here while they... </p><p>   - Of course I'm coming!</p><p>   She was a fool to accept to go down there, especially after the things Sally told on the radio. She was a fool... A fool... They would all die... By her only fault...</p><p>   All of this for a fucking dare! </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   - So... Did you finally find someone? Karen asked, smirking.</p><p>   - Ugh, well... I didn't really searched..., Jen awkwardly replied.</p><p>   She wasn't ready to get in a relationship, and she basically never went out anyway. The only times she had to be seen at a party of some sort, was because Paloma forced her. She wasn't the type of girl who liked to party and flirt, of course not... Since her rape, she seemed to have develop some sort of trust issues regarding men. So, to have a <em>boyfriend</em>? Ha! Big joke!</p><p>   Paloma simply smiled gently, before taking place into the van. </p><p>   - Hope you took your Nikon, Daniel joked while packing the stuff and putting in in the trunk. Surely we ain't leavin' without a lil' souvenir! </p><p>   - Oh, shut up, the blonde said, before facing her best friend. This kind of a jerk doesn't know when to stop. Don't listen, sweetie.</p><p>   The ginger headed only raised her hand.</p><p>   - It's okay, it's okay... I suppose it's too late now, anyway. I yes, my Nikon is ready, Dan. You'll have your souvenir.</p><p>   - If we get caught by those maniacs, a smooth, yet husky voice said, they'll be the ones to have a souvenir...</p><p>   William jolted at his brother.</p><p>   - Pete! Don't be such a freak! C'mon girls!</p><p>   Paloma sat between Pete and Jen, while Karen headed for the front seat. <em>Right</em>, the blonde thought, <em>at least she won't be kissing her boyfriend during all the fucking trip! </em></p><p>   - <em>Scusi</em>, Daniel cleared his throat. Make any place, please. </p><p>   Since there weren't any seat free, the brown-haired boy took place on a blanket on the floor.</p><p>   - You' ok, Honey? asked Karen with concern in her voice.</p><p>   - I'm fine, ma'am! Maybe not the best place to be, but certainly not the worst, he smirked, glancing at Pal's skirt.</p><p>   The poor girl immediately closed her legs tight, calling him a perv.  </p><p>   Jenny started to feel anxious. It wasn't a good idea to stop by the Sawyers' house. Maybe she could manage to make Will change his plans. After all, he was the one driving right? Plus, Pete didn't really seemed to like it either. Maybe they could proceed to a vote or something? Maybe...</p><p>   - Jenny! Karen's high-pitched voice echoed.</p><p>   - Ugh?</p><p>   - Were you dreamin'? We were fucking talking to you.</p><p>   - Oh, err... Sorry, what?</p><p>   - Sally Harvesty's on the radio. </p><p>   Suddenly, Jen's green eyes became wider, as a shiver came down her spine. As the browned-haired girl turned on the volume, she felt nauseous. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>   "When I finally manage to sleep, I see him. Chasing me. And he has my friends' faces. I try to scream, but I can't. I can't even scream for help, and... Then I wake up, only to find nothing will ever change. If i'm being really honest here, I wish I was dead."</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>   For the next minutes, everybody stayed silent. Like the knew, they were walking right into the lion's den.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Gas Station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Encounter with our boy Drayton.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles flew as the van went deeper into the wild lands of Texas.</p><p>   Karen and Paloma were happily singing their lungs out along with an Elvis' song, while Will and Dan were discussing the effects of drugs on the average human body. Meanwhile, Jenny wasn't there. No, she was dying, rotting in a coffin, eaten by worms. The sens of hearing's the last one to go when you die, they say. Burried, she was still able to listen to her friends' screams of pure agony, as the loud roar of a chainsaw echoed in distance. </p><p>   - May... Maybe we shouldn't... I have a very bad feeling about this.</p><p>   - Ugh? the others gasped in shock.</p><p>   Fortunately, Pete nodded. </p><p>   - She's right. It's stupid. Utterly stupid, if you want my opinion. We can't afford to take the risk to get killed just because of a fucking dare! I still don't know why I accepted in first place, I mean...</p><p>   - Alright folks.</p><p>   It was William.</p><p>   - Since I'm the driver here, I'm the only one in charge! If little Jenny here doesn't want to do what she was dared to, then, it's up to her. But for all I know, you can't just fuck it up like that without facing... the consequences, haha! </p><p>   Jen glared at him in the mirror, but the boy chose to ignore her by putting sunglasses on. </p><p>   - Anyway, let's stop at this station, I need a break. </p><p>   - Agreed, Karen yawned, checking her makeup. To be honest, all I need right now is some toilets. And some cigarettes. </p><p>   And then, they stopped and stepped out of the van. Before he could go anywhere, Will felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>   - Yes, m'lady?</p><p>   Jenny was frowning slightly. </p><p>   - Please, stop joking around. I just have one question.</p><p>   - I listen.</p><p>   - Well... You were talking about consequences... What is that? </p><p>   The guy cracked a smile, before leaning against the van.</p><p>   - Hmm, I don't know, little one. I didn't think about it yet. But if you fail a dare, there is a price to pay, right?</p><p>   With a laugh, he winked at her. Jenny knew William always had a crush on her, but he kept bragging about it all the time and, even if he was kind and fun, he wasn't anything more than a brother to her. </p><p>   - Uhhh, the girl shivered. Disgusting.</p><p>   And she followed the group, who was in a deep conversation with a somewhat old man with grey hair and dark brown eyes.</p><p>   - Another one? Wow, you come numerous! </p><p>   The man grinned, in a grin that made Jen uneasy. He introduced himself: Vince, short for Vincent, Carson (look what I did here). His family seemed to live in a nearby farm. </p><p>   - Haven't you heard about the Massacre that occurred here? Isn't it dangerous to live here? Daniel asked Vince.</p><p>   - Tsssskkk, the man simply replied. The whole world is dangerous, my friend. I'm old as you can see, so what? Should I prevent myself from living, just because of some creepers? Naaaah! No way Vince leaves Newt. Newt is home. Newt is family. If you're so scared, why don't you just go back from wherever you're from?</p><p>   No comment was made. </p><p>   No, cause if a old hillbilly like this guy wasn't scared, why should they be? Plus, Paloma has insisted for Daniel to take his father's old Colt. Plus, they were six, and they weren't going to split up or anything. </p><p>   They weren't ready to die. </p><p>God! they weren't.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>